gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle on the Roof of the World
To save the lives of Gung-Ho and Shipwreck, Lady Jaye throws a javelin, which strikes the side of the canyon, shoots a net across to the other side and catches Shipwreck and Gung-Ho. Shipwreck draws back the net with the aid of a hook and line and both he and his teammate are flung to the top of the earth. Cutter orders Doc to create a smokescreen so that he can send a party to the other side of the island, and as soon as the Joe smokescreen is up, Cobra creates one of their own. Cutter then notices Freedom circling the waterfall and wonders what has happened to Spirit. Trapped inside a cavern, Spirit and Storm Shadow continue to fight until both realize that the fight is pointless since the amount of oxygen is limited in the cave. They sit down and begin to ponder the situation. Roadblock and Honda Lou arrive at Cobra Temple and smuggle themselves inside by remaining in the trailer. Destro, meanwhile, reviews the progress of the Weather Dominator project until Cobra Commander enters the room. While reporting on the progress of the retrieval missions, Destro walks to a table projecting a hologram of the location of the laser core: the Roof of the World. In the cavern on the Island of No Return, Spirit tells Storm Shadow that he has a solution to their predicament. Since the water forces the air out of the cavern, Spirit theorizes that there must be a blowhole on the island which they can use to escape. Each takes a deep breath and they are swiftly carried out of the cavern as they are under the Weather Dominator fragment. They escape and Storm Shadow thanks Spirit for saving his "unworthy life" by letting him have the component. As Spirit climbs the side of a cliff, he is watched by Zartan, who is in a submarine with his Dreadnoks. Cobra's Master of Disguise fires a torpedo toward the island so the Cobra agents following Spirit are knocked off the cliff and will not catch him. The Dreadnoks are confused as to why Zartan would want the Joe to win. After all, they are on Cobra's side, aren't they? Zartan explains that they are - first and foremost - on their own side and that the Dreadnoks will understand his plan in due time. The island is soon destroyed by molten lava from cracks in the bottom of the ocean and the Joes escape by Dragonflies while Cobra flees in Rattlers. Write up. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= "Hey, who's gonna ride with me?" "Get a date some other time! This ain't the Tunnel of Love." :--'Shipwreck' and Gung-Ho before going sledding into a natural ice tunnel. "'I', Destro? Surely you mean WE? Because unless WE recover all three pieces of OUR Dominator and re-assemble them before G.I. Joe, all of US will be FINISHED!!! :--'Cobra Commander' to Destro |Glitches1=*Doc's hands are incorrectly colored white during a closeup. *The patch on Flint's beret is incorrectly colored yellow during the battle on the Roof of the World. |Errors1=*Zartan and the Dreadnoks are carrying medium-size backpacks when climbing onto The Roof of the World, yet somehow have enough parts between them to build three motorcycles and a three-wheeler. *Despite the frigid temperatures, Destro skates around The Roof of the World in his open-shirt bodysuit. |ItemsOfNote1=*The notion that all the Joes and Cobras at "The Roof of the World" are expert ice-skaters strikes us as amusing. *Storm Shadow displays his code of honor when he rescues Spirit from an avalanche at the Roof of the World after Spirit had earlier rescued him from death in an underwater cavern. Afterward, both Spirit and Storm Shadow agree that they are even and that when next they meet, they will meet as enemies. ("Countdown for Zartan") |RealWorldRefs1= *The "Tunnel of Love" is a common attraction at fairs, carnivals and amusement parks. |Footnotes= }} Category:Sunbow episodes Category:1984 Category:The Revenge of Cobra